


The Nest

by Navajo_Woman (NavajoLovesDestiel)



Series: 30 day color challenge [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: #DWRColorsChallenge, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Castiel, Bottom Castiel, M/M, Nesting, Smut, Top Dean, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/Navajo_Woman
Summary: Castiel is molting, and builds a nest. Dean volunteers to groom his wings.





	

Cas was feeling something and he didn’t know what was wrong. He felt itchy and uncomfortable, unsettled even. He went to his brother Gabriel and asked about it.

 

You’re moulting, Cas. You need to nest.”

 

Cas was confused. He’d never molted before.    
  
“It hits different angels at different times. You’re just a late bloomer.” Gabe laughed at him.

 

Cas looked for a suitable place to nest. He found an abandoned cabin in the woods, and decided it was as good a place as any. He set about gathering things that would make a good nest… twigs, leaves, even the feathers that he seemed to be losing. But it felt incomplete.

 

He went to the bunker to see what he could find there. He found some old T Shirts of Dean’s that he didn’t seem to wear anymore, and took those. He also found a blanket that smelled like Dean and took that.

 

He built the nest, but the room seemed dreary and unpleasant. He decided to paint it. He went around, looking at paints but nothing grabbed him. He researched and found the perfect paint… it was called ‘ultramarine’ and it was made from powdered lapis lazuli, a mediterranean stone. It was deep blue and it made him feel good.

 

He painted the walls and then settled into his nest. But he was still feeling unsettled and he didn’t know why.

  
  


Dean was looking for a shirt he knew he had. He couldn’’t find it anywhere. He also noticed a blanket was missing. He asked Sam, who told him he was pretty sure Cas had taken them. 

 

“Damn it, Cas! Get your feathery ass here right now!”

 

Cas came as always.

 

“Did you steal my shirt and my blanket?”

 

Cas looked ashamed when Dean used the word ‘steal’. He looked down and said, “Yes, I took them.”

 

“For fucks sake, why?” Dean looked angry.

 

Cas said quietly, “For my nest.”

 

Dean looked shocked and confused. “Your  _ nest _ ? Did you say ‘nest’?”

Cas looked at him, blinking. “Yes. I said nest. I needed to make a nest. I’m going to moult.”

  
  


Dean was sorry he got so mad. “That sounds unpleasant. Can I do anything to help?”

 

Cas knew he would need someone to groom his wings during the moult. He was hesitant to ask but he figured nothing ventured, nothing gained.

 

“I need someone to groom my wings. But you don’t have to…”

 

Dean smiled. “Cas, I’d be honored to groom your wings.” Secretly, Dean had always wanted to see Cas’ wings.

 

“Really? Well, all right, let’s go then…”

 

And in a wink, Dean was standing in the room, looking at Cas’ nest. It was big, big enough for two grown men to lie in, and in the center was Dean’s T Shirts and blanket.

 

“Okay, what do I have to do?” Dean was anxious to begin.

 

Cas took off his trench coat, his tie and his shirt. Dean sucked in a breath, looking at Cas’ chest. 

 

Cas went into the nest and sat down cross-legged. Dean followed him in, sitting down beside him. Cas looked at him and told him he needed to move behind him. Dean did.

 

When Cas unfurled his wings, Dean was amazed. He’d never seen them before, and to say they were magnificent to Dean would have been an understatement. They were black, but not just black. They were a combination of midnight blue, black as ink, iridescent black… it was amazing.

 

Cas fluttered his wings and several feathers fell out of them. Dean picked them up, looked at them and then laid them aside. He wondered how to begin, but he decided just to shove his hands in, and did. 

 

Cas sucked in a breath and Dean was afraid he’d hurt Cas. But Cas said to just run his hands through the feathers and work loose any that were hanging. Dean began, loving the feel of the feathers in his hands.

 

He ran his hands through the wings and it was very erotic. He heard Cas’ breath get short, and he figured that it was turning Cas on, too.

 

He found the oil glands and pressed them. He heard Cas gasp and he smiled. He got his hands full of oil and began to swipe the feathers down. He loved the feeling of the oil in his hands almost as much as he loved the feel of the feathers.

 

The more Dean ran his hands through Cas’ wings, the more excited he became. Soon, his cock was hard, pressing painfully against the zipper in his jeans. He suppressed a moan, shifting his position. He was aware that Cas was shifting, too, and sighing.   
  
“You okay, Cas? I’m not hurting you am I?”

 

Cas answered, his voice even more gravely than usual.  “No, Dean you’re not hurting me.”   
  
Finally Dean couldn’t take it anymore. He felt like his cock was going to explode. He pulled his hands out of Cas’ wings and said, “Cas, I have to take a break.”   
  
Cas looked back over his shoulder and his face was flush. “I need to as well, Dean.”

 

Dean shifted his position until he was in front of Cas. He looked down and Cas’ pants were tented as well. He looked back up into Cas’ eyes and they were filled with lust. He just went for it.   
  
Dean kissed Cas passionately, and Cas kissed back. He moaned and pushed his tongue into Cas’ mouth. He grabbed Cas around the back of his neck and pulled him close. Cas was responding, kissing him back, so he knew it was all right.

 

Dean ran his hand down Cas’ chest, over his belly and pressed the flat of his palm against Cas’ hard cock, feeling the tension in his pants as well. Cas moaned louder and pushed his hips against Dean’s hand.   
  
“Oh, Dean…”

 

Dean responded, “I’ve got you Cas… can you take care of these clothes?”

 

They were nude. 

 

Dean knew that Cas would need lube, he knew he was a virgin. He reached around behind Cas and found the oil gland, and pressed it, listening to Cas groan when he did.

 

Dean pushed Cas down and spread his legs. He smiled at the wrecked look on Cas’ face, then he ran his fingers into Cas’ ass crack. He found what he was looking for and pressed one oiled finger into Cas. Cas’ eyes got big and Dean smiled.   
  
Dean took as much time as he could to open Cas up, listening to Cas groan and then beg him to fuck him. When he couldn’t stand it anymore, He grabbed his cock and pressed it into Cas.   
  
Cas gasped and pushed back, wrapping his legs around Dean’s waist. Dean was lost in how tight and warm it was… He pushed in all the way, pulled back and fucked into Cas with all his might.   
  


  
  


Dean and Cas lay together, wrapped in each other’s arms, trying to catch their breath and come down. Dean kissed Cas and whispered, “Why haven’t we been doing this all along?”

 

Cas snorted and said, “I didn’t think you were ready.”   
  


Dean sighed and said, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. But babe, I’m ready now.”

 

Cas just sighed contentedly and kissed Dean’s neck. “Welcome to nesting,”   
“


End file.
